A Thousand Years & A Million More
by XxChemicalKatxX
Summary: "I never thought these types of things existed! Then suddenly I'm seeing thing and knowing things that I shouldn't, that none of us should. Sometimes the enemy is my friend, and others when my best friend is my enemy. This whole reincarnation thing really isn't for me." (Sakura Pov. Story, reincarnation fic., up to date with manga)
1. Chapter 1

**(Sakura's POV)**

_Reincarnation was never really something I believed in. I mean, I'm very logical about things, or at least I was. Don't get me wrong, I've just always been on the more realistic side of things, and reincarnation never seemed to be that for me. But now a days I'd believe just about anything..._

_Hmm? Maybe I should explain. I suppose I should start with the war._

**(Narrator POV)**

"Sakura! Sakura-san!"

Eyes rushing open, Sakura awoke with damaged senses and a searing pain on her side, that she now saw was some type of burnt flesh. As she focused her eyes she looked toward the voice calling for her. Lavender irises and sleek black hair showed through.

"Hinata..."

"Sakura-san, please focus."

Blurry eyes tried desperately to make up the image of her friend.

" Ino help me, she's losing a lot of blood!"

Another blonde figure ran toward her and applied pressure to her abdomen to slow the bleeding. Hot painful chakra darted franticly into her form trying hysterically to knit skin together.

" Sakura you better not close your eyes! You hear me! Don't you dare die on me forehead!"

Cold droplets of water fell onto her cheek from the blonde's eyes. She reached her working arm up and touched the girl's face. She frozen and looked at Sakura. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth as Ino took in what she was saying.

"I'm sorry."

And just like that Sakura died for the first time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please tell me what you all think! I've wanted to do this forever! Yes, this is modern day fanfic which will show up in the next chapter. And yes, most of this will be in Sakura's point of view; however if there are positive responses I'll think about sequels in a different point of view. This is just the intro so far there is much more to come so...

Read

Review

Thanks!


	2. The Other Side

Konoha University, Modern Day

* * *

**(Sakura's Pov)**

"Now class what should you do if your patient's eye has a massive built up of blood behind the eye? Anyone?" Tsunade asked the class.

"You should carefully make a cut the eyelid to relinquish pressure to the eye."

"Thank you Miss Haruno, for everyone else write this down before you go. Tomorrow we will continue or unit on eye injuries. You are all dismissed."

I exited class and turned a corner I ran into a hard chest. As I looked up I realized it was my professor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

He blinked and looked down to notice me in my short stature which his own towered over. Quickly he gave me his closed eye smile that he was known for.

"It's alright Sakrua this gives me a reason to be late."

I sweat dropped at his honesty.

"This doesn't mean you can be late sensei!"

I scolded him. He simple shrugged and walked on. Soon I walked across campus to the dorms where I shared a room with Ino. As I walked in I caught my friend in a panicked frenzy.

"Ino?"I questioned curiously.

"Sakura I did something bad! Really bad!"

"What is it Ino?" I said with genuine concern for my friend.

"I forgot my favorite shirt at his house." My friend said referring to her ex-boyfriend.

"Pig don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well Forehead it's important to me!"

***Knock, knock***

I walked to Ino and I's door and opened it only to come face to face with a blonde look-alike.

"Ino! Where the hell have you been!"yelled the long-haired male as he barged his way into our room.

"And why would that be any of your business,**_ NII-SAN_**!" Ino yelled in a mocking manner as the two blonde got into each other's face.

"Because mom won't quite bothering me about you not answering her calls, yeah!"

"Oh really sorry that I don't care!"

"You know for you two being twins you would think you two got along more." A red-head announced as he entered the room with a bored look.

"I know right."I agreed.

**_"Shut up, (Forehead, Danna)!_**" The two shouted as the continued their quarrel.

"Ino, Sakura-chan can you keep it down in here we can hear you all the way across the hall?" Naruto said poking his head in the room.

"Sorry Naruto you know how they get."

"Oh, another fight between the blonde beauty and the transvestite, can I watch?" Sai said as he invited himself in and sat the couch.

"What the hell did you say you bastard!" Deidara yelled breaking the fight between him and his sister to turn to the dark-haired man.

"Deidara leave him alone!" Ino screamed angrily. "Oh please, yeah!"

"Sai you're not really making this any better" I stated.

"Well nether are you...ugly." As Sai said this I heard the whole room pause in fear as I clenched my jaw.

"Sai, get the hell out of my room." I said lowly.

"Why would I do that, ug-" Naruto quickly covered Sai's mouth and dragged him out of the room before he could say another word.

"Deidara, it's late. Whatever you were going to argue about can wait till tomorrow."

"Haha yeah get out of our dorm, stupid!" Ino yelled in triumph.

"Ino-pig." I warned.

"Bye Sakura-San." Sasori said before dragging out his pouting blonde haired friend. Ino look at me also pouting.

"Ino go to bed." I said slowly trudging toward mine.

Ino turned of the lights as I passed out on my bed.

* * *

This is just about an everyday thing for me. I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm a medical student here at Konoha University. I live with one of my best friends Ino, who is a fashion student. She also gets in many fights with her brother Deidara, a art student. As well as Sasori his best friend, also art. Naruto my other best friend lives across the hall with Sasuke who has become distant as of late. Many other strange people live here or go here that I've met. I know what your thinking, 'it's college Sakura your going to meet new people' I know, I know, but lately it's strange they seem so familiar like I've known them all my life, kind of like I've met them before? I don't know I'm just being weird or something. I'll just ignore it maybe it will go away. Hopefully.

**(Unknown Pov.)**

"They are all becoming acquainted with each other." A dark figure spoke.

"That hasn't happened since the start."

"Isn't this dangerous!"

"They could become in touch with the past if this continues."

"They are our longest reincarnated creatures wouldn't this throw the memories out of balance."

"Silence!" A higher figure spoke.

"Not all of them have in countered the other. There is no reason to fret just yet. We will just have to keep an eye on them."

"Closely."

"Yes, closely."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I know it doesn't make a lot of sense yet but trust me it will. Tell me if you thought it was going a bit fast. Also tell me if you like it so far.**

**Read**

**Review**

**Thanks!**


End file.
